


[podfic] Migratory Birds

by reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AU for Supernatural, Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: apocalyptothon, Crossover, Gen, Mutant Powers, Podfic, Reunions, originally posted in 2010, post-canon for X3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When the end comes, one brother is on one side, and the other on the opposite.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Migratory Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Migratory Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181861) by [nekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekare/pseuds/nekare). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** Apocalypse, Crossover, AU for Supernatural, post-canon for X3, Mutant Powers, Community: apocalyptothon, originally posted in 2010, Reunions

 **Music:**[I Don't Care](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxDcWvZCSRg), as performed by Apocalyptica ft. Adam Gontier 

**Length:** 01:18:40

 **Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Migratory%20Birds.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(X-M3_SPN\)%20_Migratory%20Birds_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Part One (00:33:46)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Migratory%20Birds/\(X-M3_SPN\)%20_Migratory%20Birds_%20part%201.mp3)

[Part Two (00:44:54)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Migratory%20Birds/\(X-M3_SPN\)%20_Migratory%20Birds_%20part%202.mp3)


End file.
